Andromeda's Real life
by Andromeda-Potter-Black
Summary: Andromeda is Sirius's Blacks Daughter when he goes through the veil of death she returns to the world she was born in. I might make a story of her time in the wizarding world if you would like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Return to Middle Earth

My life has always been crazy ever since I left middle earth after a year of my birth. My name is Andromeda Aquarius Black. My father is the mass murder Sirius Black when he fell through the veil of death after getting hit with a cutting curse he was sent back to middle earth. I know this because my father and I have and empathy link it lets us know when we are in danger and when we are safe. When father returned I knew it was only a matter of time before the Valor sent me home as well. I can't wait to be sent home because the Valor will send me to my father. Send me to Rivendell. Send me to the elves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Home at last

It finally happened I got sent home. My Ada was standing there with open arms waiting for me. We are elves and so all of Rivendell was there to welcome me back when I ran to hug my father I felt like I was shrinking. The elves there had a face of amusement when I flung myself at my father. It was then that I realized that I had indeed shrunken. In Earth I age as a muggle so it only made since to return home to the elves as I would normally age as an elf and so I look no more than that of a child of man who had seen only three summers and so I felt relieved that I got to be a child again. When I saw lord Elrond I was thrilled and so I grew up once again with my father. I was an honorary Princess of Rivendell Thanks to Arwen saying I was the cutest little thing and adopted me as her sister. My father and lord Elrond were surprised and then amused. So my father and lord Elrond agreed that I would be the newest princess of Rivendell and My father the new prince. I had a really good friend growing up the second time. He came over as often as he could but on his last visit he said that he most likely couldn't come back he said the he had to train. He was so rude when he said that women of Rivendell had no right to be on the battle field. I yelled that I hated him and would never forgive him. I also yelled that I would prove him wrong. As I ran I never looked back to see his eyes filled with tears. Arwen saw and ask what had happened. He said he was rude to me because he rather me fill hate than sorrow that he was leaving because he knew I was his one. I also knew but I was so young that I underestimated the power over being away from your one once you met them. So when I felt longing to go see my friend in Mirkwood that I often thought that it was my hate to prove him wrong that I could and would learn to fight for the next period of my life I vowed to never give up so I trained with my powers and the elfin gifts. I also trained with weapons my favorite being the bow and arrows. After what felt like ages I mastered all the weapons possibly that I even put lord Elrond on his back every time we spared. My life was perfect except on part of me always thought that I would prove Legolas wrong. Legolas would be sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A hobbit returns to Rivendell and a new one visits

I was out training when Arwen returned with a hobbit that I did not know for I knew that Bilbo was already here she rushed up to me and I knew immediately that she had seen Brother Aragorn for the dreamy look on her face I also knew that the hobbit she was traveling with needed help as soon as possible for an evil was running toward his heart I picked the hobbit up and put him in statis and he would surely die if I had not. I tried to heal him with my magic and found that I would need a potion to heal him. I ran and took him to the infirmary. There I healed him with the potions I had on hand and had my father help as well. After we were done he would be fine but he needed rest.

Time skip

As I entered the meeting on what would be done about the ring is when I saw him he was still as handsome as he was when I had last seen him. Legolas sat there like I hadn't even arrived in fact I knew he didn't know I was there because only Elrond and my father knew I was there. When the other finally became aware I was there they started fighting saying a women had no right be at a meeting about war that was young Borimir. My father and Elrond stood fast but not fast enough because without Brother Aragon there I probably would have killed that man.

"Call down now Andromeda Aquarius Black the men here are only worried that you would get yourself hurt." My father spoke.

"I have trained since I was eleven winters old it would be pretty hard for me to be hurt. You're just like him. Saying a women has no right on a battle field." At this I glared at Legolas he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did though out the entire meeting until all the yelling and fighting about who would carry the ring to mount doom to destroy it. The young hobbit Frodo said he would carry it I saw a way not only to get out of Rivendell but also a way to prove to Legolas that I was not some low level little princess who couldn't fight.

"I will go with the young hobbit." Bother did that start another riot.

"She may go if she can put Legolas on his back." The young dwarf said.

The lord of Rivendell and the man next to him looked on in amusement when the dwarf said that. I wondered why and why this women look so familiar to me. I agreed because I knew no women could put me on my back.

We started to fight she said I could have the first move and so I did just that. After the fight I knew never to underestimate a women again. I also remembered the young women from my childhood. I also remembered that she hated me because I made her hate me. She was my one my only soul mate. Andromeda Aquarius Black. The meeting finished with the group of people going on the quest with Frodo.

"This meeting is over I will meet you at the gate." Andromeda stated. She apperated to her room to change.

I changed in to my dragon hid fighting gear I stuck all my weapons on my person. When I finished I apperated to the front gate. Legolas was the only one there.

"Legolas." I replied in curtsey.

"Andromeda, look I'm really sorry. I only said those things so you wouldn't fill sorrow only hate when I had to leave because I knew you were my one and I knew you would suffer when I left. I truly really am sorry I never meant to hurt you." Legolas said.

Legolas I know all this Arwen told me. But you forget how hard it is to stay away from your one. You also forget how it hurts after a while not only mentally but physically as well. You know how long I had to be tied to my bed with silencing charms so Arwen wouldn't run into my room to see me trying to tear my heart out and screaming my head off. The first time my sister saw me I was clawing at my chest screaming because it hurt so bad that you were gone it took me a whole year Legolas a whole year to calm down enough for me to be untied. Then I trained until I could put Lord Elrond on his back every time we sparred. Every night I would cry myself to sleep. Finally I mad myself hate you so much that I never cried for you again. When my Phoenix started to cry on me every night did I know something was wrong with me. When my snake died I found out what was wrong my tears crystalize when they fall. Not only they crystalize they poison or heal. I also found out that they will never heal my one Legolas. If you were to touch one you would slowly die in the most pain full way." I had started sobbing and Legolas came up to hug me. I backed away." Legolas stop don't touch me it could kill you!" He didn't listen to me so I jumped up into a tree he didn't fallow. "Legolas please you have to understand I could kill you just by crying. So please just let me continue hating you." He smiled sadly. "Andromeda you know I cannot stay away from you. It is physically impossible. We just have to work through it."

"No I spent my life away from you trying to had you instead I ended up falling even more in love with you and I hate I even more. Ughh you're so annoying!" He smirked as he sat down at the base of my tree. The others were coming up from the trail I tried to stop my crying because I knew they would make fun of me.

When they arrived everyone took in the scene in front of them Andromeda sitting in a tree crying with Legolas sitting at the base of the tree smirking. Borimir came to a false conclusion that Andromeda was scared to go on the journey and started crying because she was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I never knew

"Well will you look at that the girl who said she wanted to go is scared now. How predictably." Borimir sarcastically stated it really made Andromeda mad. She stopped crying in order to glare at Borimir

"I'm not scared you idiot. I'm not crying because I'm scared either." Andromeda yelled down the tree at Borimir.

"Right then why are you crying do you miss your mommy?" He taunted. Aragorn looked about ready to hit him. Andromeda looked ready to kill him.

I was trying to stop crying because Borimir would make fun of me. Borimir stood there taunting me. I knew he thought Legolas let me win our fight. But when he brought up my mother I snapped. I waved my hand and all my tears flew in to my bottle around my neck. As I jumped down from the tree I knew he was startled by my magic.

"I would never cry over my mother ever. Actually I'm glad she's not here anymore. I'm really glad I get to be the one to kill her. After what she did to me she belongs in the field of punishment." I yelled at Borimir. He looked surprised that I would want to kill my own mother the others were startled as well. Legolas and Aragorn knew why I wanted my mother dead.

"Why in the name of the valor would you want to kill your own mother?" Borimir yelled. I glared at him he had no right to know what my mother did to me not even father knew the full story.  
>"That is none of your business!" I snapped "We need to go before it gets to dark." So we left until dark we traveled I stayed to the back of the group. We set up camp. Gandalf asked if I wanted a tent.<p>

"Oh of course the girl would want a tent she's nothing but a spoiled little princess. She shouldn't be here!" Borimir yelled I was mad and by the looks of it so was brother.

"Borimir stop insulting her she has been through a lot more than you can even think. So stop this stupid nonsense about her!" Aragorn yelled.

"Aragorn it is all right he doesn't know what I've been through let him…" I trailed off and gasped. I started to mumble to myself.

"No, no, no, no why are they her she sent them they will attack me and them."

"Andromeda what are you doing out here unprotected by Rivendell's borders. You know your mother says hello. She also said to kill you and anyone who gets in our way. "Damon stated loud enough for my group to hear. I brought up my barrier to stop them from interfering the fight that was bound to happen. Legolas the fool wanted to help. I sighed.

"Go ahead and try to kill me just leave my group alone." The four laughed

"Funny you think you have a chance. You're not the only on from Britain princess." Donavan replied.

"Impossible." They all smirked and together they raised there wands. I looked at Legolas and told him to get the others to safety.

"Crusio!" the four yelled at the same time. Aragorn knew this spell having seen Andromeda study.

"No leave her alone!" Aragorn yelled. To late I thought to myself.


End file.
